The Angels Fell From Grace
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Post Long Morrow fic. She remembered the way he smelled. She remembered how she never wanted to leave his arms. He made her feel so safe. But now he was gone. And it was all her fault. She pushed him too far and he never stopped her. Until one night he fi


Okay first I'd like to say in advance, Thank you for not killing me!!!!! I am a die-hard Java Junkie and this story pains me to write it, but a couple things happen to make this story come to life.

My "twin" Coral has been bugging me to write a Gilmore Girls story just for her. (She hates GG, especially Lorelai.) The song Here's To the Night by Eve 6 was the inspiration for this little fic.

P.S. Coral if I get my ass kicked from posting this, I'm so taking back the brownies!!

Now on to the story. . . .Oh and italics are from the episode.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((JavaJunkie! Please don't kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Here's to the tears you thought you'd never cry.

The ones that fell so hard and fast,

Almost drowning yourself in sorrow.

Diamonds glistening on your face,

Slipping down, you're slowly falling.

Gut-wrenching, life-threatening.

Your heart is slowly shattering into pieces,

Life falling apart.

The tears slow down,

Breathing becomes normal now.

Because no matter what you thought,

In your heart you knew this day would come.

Ares' Warrior Babe

Lorelai stared at herself in the mirror. She was pale and thin. There were dark circles under her eyes. She turned away from the mirror and looked at the bed. On it was a simple black dress. Very carefully she walked over and put it on and sat on the bed. Her house was too quiet. The noiseless room was driving her crazy. Lorelai laid back and felt a lump under her back. Reaching under the covers she produced her plaid shirt. She let a small smile grace her lips as she breathed in his scent. She remembered the way he smelled. She remembered how she never wanted to leave his arms. He made her feel so safe. But now he was gone. And it was all her fault. She pushed him too far and he never stopped her. Until one night he finally did. The ultimatum. It killed them both. He said no, and she walked away without looking back.

Lorelai was never sure why she went to Christopher's that night. All they were to each other were lies and rebounds. But in her mind, he had tricked her into believing she could trust him as a friend. How wrong she was. That night her heart broke into so many pieces.

A few tears found their way down her cheeks. She let out a soft sigh and wiped them away. Rory would soon be there to take her to the church. True to her word, Rory arrived at 3:15. As her mother got in the car she noticed that her eyes were a little red. "Mom are you sure you can do this?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. Rory was wearing a black dress too, her hair was halfway up and she didn't try to mask her sadness. "I have too." Lorelai blank back the tears that threatened to come. Rory looked at how hard her mother was trying to be strong and wished she could restart these past couple of days.

The drive to the church was silent. No one was in the streets. Rory's silver Prius pulled into the Stars Hollow Chruch parking lot. The Gilmore girls walked up to the double doors. "You ready?" Rory asked her mother. Lorelai nodded.

Rory pulled the doors open and walked over to Lane. Lorelai looked at the aisle before her. Slowly she started to walk towards the front of the church. As she was walking she began to think about her last encounter with Luke.

_Luke: Uh, a car crashed into my diner yesterday, there's a giant hole where my wall used to be. It's going to take a couple of weeks to fix. It's a disaster but, I, I don't care. I mean I care but, (pause) you know what, no, I really don't care. (Pause) It's like it's not even real to me, it's like my life isn't even real to me unless you're there and you're in and I'm sharing it with you. And, uh, I don't know what I was waiting for and I don't know what I was scared of but I'm not. I'm not scared and I'm not waiting. I'm here._

_Lorelai: Luke-_

_Luke: No, don't say anything. I've got a tank full of gas and Maryland is only 200 miles away, and I've made us some reservations at a couple of Bed and Breakfasts. I mean if you don't want to do the Maryland thing, we don't have to. I heard you say Maryland the other day, I didn't know whether you were serious, I'm just trying to cover my bases._

_Lorelai: Luke-_

_Luke: I also packed us some camping equipment so we can head to Vermont or Maine and you know check into a cabin for a week, you know like a honeymoon thing. But I mean maybe, maybe that's a little too rustic for your taste. Or we could drive to Atlantic City or even Las Vegas if you want to make a real road trip out of it._

_Lorelai: Luke stop._

_Luke: And I also did some research and we can also apparently use a sea captain if you want. I'm not sure how big the boat has to be for it to be legal. But we can head to the coast, we can knock on some doors. Boat doors. Yeah that's probably not the most sensible way._

_Lorelai: Just stop._

_Luke: But no. You were right. Okay I need to be faster, I need to move faster, I need to think faster. And well, here I am._

_Lorelai: It's over._

_Luke: No you can't say that. You can't just say that it's over. It's not over. You know and I'm not going to let it be over. You said be ready now or never. Well I'm ready now._

_Lorelai: Luke-_

_Luke: Let's go. Let's do this, let's get married. Let's go._

_Lorelai: I slept with Chris._

Lorelai took a shaky breath and looked into the coffin. Luke was lying there, looking so peaceful. He looked as if he hadn't just had his heart broken by his fiancé. Lorelai tentively laid a hand over top of his. She missed his touch. The way that he could calm her with that simple gesture. She could never have that anymore. Lorelai would never have her whole package. She didn't want it anymore, not if she couldn't have it with the one she truly loved.

Every soul in the church was watching Lorelai with careful eyes. Waiting. Waiting to see what she would do. Some expected her to be in denial, others expected her to throw a tantrum full of grief and pain. They all prepared themselves for whatever would happen.

But what they didn't prepare for was Lorelai touching her lips then placing her fingertips on Luke's lips and whispering, "Goodbye my love."

She turned around and walked back down the aisle and out into the sunshine. Lorelai had hoped no one noticed the lone tear that made it's way down her pale cheek.

Well that's chapter one. Tell me if you want me to post chapter two . . . .

Ares' Warrior Babe


End file.
